


wet sheets

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Muke af, Piss kink, Watersports, and likes to cum afterwards, another filthy smut, cumming, handjob, i need to calm down with these, idk what to tag, luke likes to piss himself, luke pisses himself, michael helps luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke likes to piss himself. michael likes to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet sheets

**Author's Note:**

> the fucking title and summary is shit but its good okay. actually this is actually all shit itS ALL SHIT

he was filthy. he was a dirty, filthy, fucked up boy. he rocked back and forth on his hands, making them press against his bladder with each thrust. he loved the tingly feeling he got each time his full bladder was being pushed on, ready to explode.

he was about to let go, he was about to explode in his unbuttoned skinny jeans and soak his sheets. 

"luke!" 

he froze. his eyes widened and he froze, he even held his breath. he didnt dare move or else he would pee his pants.

"uhm- im-" he was cut off once the door cracked open.

"oh! are you getting off? fuck, sorry," the black haired boy mumbled, shutting the door a little too rough quickly.

"fuck," groaned luke, pushing his face into the mattress. he was even more turned on that michael had just walked in on him, almost purposely peeing the bed..

he grinds harder and quicker, pressing on his bladder repeatedly and panting. he wishes michael stayed, so he could watch him piss, or maybe even help him.

it starts to hurt now. but luke presses harder and moves one of his hands down to his aching cock, begging for the sweet release.

with one more push and a drop of his jaw, his hot piss leaked on his hand and filled the left leg of his jeans quickly. 

he humped the soaked sheets until his stream got weak and he pushed out the last few spurts with a long moan of relief. 

luke quickly flipped over, pulling his cock out and pumping himself. he moaned at the slick sounds and he fucked up into his hand.

"fuck me fuck me," he whimpered to nobody in particular. well. maybe michael but who knows?

he clutched the dirty sheets as he came quickly, his body jerking and his mouth wide open in a silent moan, followed by a loud one while he rode himself out of his high.

he let go of his now soft cock and shoved it back in his pants, leaping off the bed. he stripped the sheets and rolled them into the arms, making sure nothing was noticable.

sneakily, the tall blonde boy ran to the laundry room, shoving the sheets into the, thankfully, empty washer and begins to wash them. 

"damn luke, you really got off tonight didnt you?" michael leaned against the door frame with a smirk.

luke blushed and scratched his neck, "yeah, was one of those nights."

he pushed past michael, earing a chuckle from him and he rushed to take a shower before going to sleep in his bed that he noted to scrub down tomorrow.

xxxxx

its been a week since that night and luke did it again, this time fully naked and got the sheets completely soaked. 

he slipped on his boxers and wrapped the sheets into a ball and rushed to the laundry room. this time, the washing machine was full. 

"dammit," he whispered, looking around. he found the laundry basket and threw it in there, throwing a spare towel over it. he left praying to God michael wouldnt go near the laundry room that night.

but michael had taken a shower, and right after luke had hopped in, michael walked in the laundry room with a towel around his waist.

he checked the dryer, nothing. so he stopped the washing machine and threw whatever was in there in the dryer. sighing, he started to pick the dirty laundry out of its basket and cringed when he felt something soaking.

and it reeked.

"what the fuck?" he asked himself as he picked it up by the somewhat dry corner. 

"is that-" he cut himself off, already knowing the answer. luke pissed his bed. he cringed again and quickly shoved it in the washing machine, stopping abruptly when he got a glance of something white from the corner of his eye. 

michael gasped and his eyes widended. 

he just touched lukes pissy, cummy sheets. and then he knew, when he saw luke 'getting off' last week, he was actually pissing himself and getting off after. and he just did it again.

michael knew there was something weird in lukes behavior lately. 

but instead of teasing luke, he decided to just wash the sheets and keep an eye on him to make sure he was right. and if he was, he was gonna have a little fun of his own.

xxxxx

today, luke decided it was going to be one of his hold in days. he had just finished his fourth water bottle and felt michaels eyes on him.

"thats like your tenth bottle, you okay?" michael smirked. he knew what luke was up to.

luke just bit his lip and squirmed, "uhm, yeah. just really dry mouth today." 

michael nodded, pretending to go along, "alright." 

luke softly smiled and sneakily pressed onto his bladder for a quick second, making sure it was full. 

he sighed and asked michael to throw him a blanket, earning a pout, "but then i'll be cold." 

"how sweet of you," luke playfully rolled his eyes, "just come over here and we can share it." 

and michael was there in a second. he almost screamed because his plan was working insanely well. 

half an hour later, michael couldnt stop looking at luke. hes surprised he hasnt noticed because hes been staring at him for the past 5 minutes. he loved how luke chewed on his lip as he squeezed his legs together and pressed down on his bladder every now and then.

michael looked away, but instead moving his hand under the blanket they were sharing and placed it on lukes thigh. 

it wasnt quite dark out, so luke could definitley see the smirk on his bestfriends face. but he said nothing. partly because he wants to see whatever hes planning, and because he was afraid to speak.

luke kept pressing down on his bladder, not even paying attention to whatever show was on and impatiently waiting for michael to either move his hand upward or move it away before he screamed.

and as if on cue, michael looks at the struggling boy, his eyes staring straight at him as he moved his hand from his thigh to his bladder. 

lukes eyes widened and opened his mouth to speak.

"shh," michael hushed him, pushing his hands away. luke sunk and gulped, hesitantly putting his hands by his sides and closed his eyes.

michael presses down, "look at me." 

and as soon as he looks into michaels now dark green eyes, luke begins to pant and whine, becoming completely vunerable, "please mikey." 

michael shoved the blanket off of them and onto the floor, "please what baby? let you pee? hmm? you wanna get the couch all soaking wet with your piss?"

luke squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sob, "yes! i need to so bad mikey!" 

the older boy pressed harder and repeatedly, "fucking slut, soaking your sheets in your own piss and cum, thinking i wouldnt see. dirty boy." 

luke couldnt take it, it started to hurt and he cried out as he felt tears sting his eyes, "im gonna pee mikey!" 

michael smiled, "let it go baby, let me feel you."

so luke did, groaning in relief as he let himself go. michael cupped lukes cock and felt the warm liquid fill his jeans, watching as it darkened the light denim. he heard the wet sounds puddle onto the floor and it made his cock ache.

michael palmed him as he released, still going after he finished almost a minute later.

"mikey, mikeymikeymikey please," luke begged, bucking his hips. the eldest just hummed, and popped open lukes jeans, pulling his wet and leaking cock out.

"youre so dirty, luke," michael whispers as he jerks him off at a quick pace. luke agreed. he was filthy.

michael leaned forward and kissed lukes exposed neck and lazy palmed himself with his free hand. 

"cmon baby, cum for me, make yourself dirtier than you already are."  

luke whimpered at the pet name and in a matter of seconds his body curled and he came, body jerking and shaking. he swore and panted as his cum shoots up onto his stomach and chest.

"good luke," michael praised and took his hands away from both of their cocks, not even caring that he didnt get to cum.

he laid his hand across lukes cheek, turning it to make him look at his way, "was that good?" 

the panting boy smiled weakly and nodded, "thank you." 

michael just shook his head and picked luke up bridal style, "you get cleaned up and ill clean up your mess." 

luke was relieved that he didnt ask questions afterwards and acted like everything was normal. he was embarrassed enough. 

after michael had set luke down in the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and some spray and washed the cushions the best he could. 

he wondered if this was a one time thing. it couldnt be, could it? this was lukes kink. hes going to end up doing this again sometime. and michael wanted to be there for it, everytime. not only because it turned him on, but so he could help a friend out. mostly because it turned him on.

then he remembers he didnt get to get off, and he was still hard. just then, luke walks in with a towel around his waist, "can.. can i help you with that?" 

michael smiles and nods at his offer, getting off his knees and standing. luke steps forward and unbuttons michaels jeans, pushing them down and pulling his cock out. he began to pump it at an appropiate pace. 

"youre not gonna treat me differently, right?" he speaks softly, looking up into the green eyes that were hooded above him.

michael grunted and bucked his hips, "course not." 

"okay." 

he was already close from earlier, and it didnt take him long to cum in lukes hand with low grunts falling from his parted lips.

luke giggled and wiped his hand on his towel, "so you still love me right?" 

michael rolled his eyes,"well yeah, so what if you have a piss kink? s'kinda hot honestly," he laughed as he stuck his cock back in his boxers, "but seriously. if you ever.. you know. you can come get me, yeah?" 

luke smiled and bit his lip, "yeah, okay. i will. thank you." 

after that, they parted ways into their own rooms. luke slept happily, and michael stayed awake. wondering what else luke liked. whatever sick thing luke had in his dirty little mind, michael was willing to help him out anytime.


End file.
